Love Your Enemies
by Gambit Gal
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!!! Boromir's sister, Zellie, has devoted her life to hating elves. What happens when she, unexpectedly, falls in love with one? Things become even more complicated when someone wants her dead.
1. Chapter 1

Love Your Enemies  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own the characters from LOTR, I know in my heart I never will :( because J.R.R. Tolkien does. Oh well, can't get everything that I want.  
  
A/N: The beginning might be a little boring but I guarantee to you that it will get better :)  
  
A young girl ran silently but swiftly through the forest, dodging past the trees and leaping over the boulders. Not daring to stop. When she approaches a thick bush, she acts quickly and desperately dives into it. Although the bush camouflages her, she holds her breath, not wanting to give herself away to her pursuer. When he enters the area, she freezes, seconds like minutes and minutes like hours. Her pursuer a tall dark-haired elf, walks towards the bush and plunges his hand into it, grabbing the girl. Unexpectedly   
  
"n... n... NO! Please! ...Leave me alone! I did nothing to you!" cried the girl desperately, struggling in the elf's grasp. The elf smiles a bitter smile then lifts the girl by her neck.  
  
"So you want to know what you did to me human? You lived." He unsheathes the sword that he had kept on his belt, hanging by his hip and then thrusts the sword into the girl's stomach. He smiles more widely when he sees the look of horror on her face and the blood crawling out the corner of her mouth. Then taking the sword out of the girl's small body he drops her to the ground. The girl gasps desperately for air.  
  
"Good bye, Zellie, Princess of Gondor." He brings his foot to her face, swiftly, in order to finish the kill, but stops suddenly when he hears noises of other people in the forest looking for Zellie. Quickly, he retreats the scene leaving Zellie on the ground.  
  
10 Years Later...  
  
"Zellie? Zellie!? ZELLIE!? Where are you?" Boromir yells while pacing up and down the hallways in the castle, glancing in every room that he passes. A smile reaches his face when he sees Zellie lounged on a chair in the study, reading a book. Boromir walks in and Zellie's eyes lift from the book and into Boromir's eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Answers Zellie, rather annoyed with his constant yelling which caused her to lose her place in her book.  
  
"Why is it your respect everyone but me, while I was the one who saved your life 10 years ago, sister?" He chuckles softly.  
  
"Why ask questions that I do not feel like answering?" She responds calmly, closing the book.  
  
"You have no idea how spoiled you are."   
  
"Who? Me?" Zellie smiles innocently at Boromir and gets up from the chair, leaving her book on top of it. She then looks over at Boromir.  
  
"Why did you call for me? I doubt you called for me just to say how spoiled I am." Boromir looks into Zellie's eyes and his face goes dead serious.  
  
"I wanted to know where you are because there have been orc sightings found around this area."  
  
"There have been orcs found in the study?" Boromir rolls his eyes  
  
"Yes there have been orc sightings in the study. OF COURSE NOT! There have been orc sightings found IN GONDOR." Zellie laughs softly and walks over to Boromir. Stopping in front of him  
  
"Did I ever mention how much fun you are to annoy"  
  
"Zellie, this is no laughing matter."  
  
"HA! HA!" He grumbles at her.  
  
"The orcs are such a threat that I am having some friends of mine to come down and to help me with the orc problems"  
  
"Friends? I never knew that you had any." She laughs heatedly at this while Boromir looks even angrier.  
  
"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!" Boromir yells at Zellie, frustrated that he was unable to finish telling Zellie what is happening.  
  
"Calm down, Boromir. Deep breaths in and Deep breaths out." Ignoring Zellie, Boromir continues.  
  
"The friends that are coming here to help me are Legolas Greenleaf, Sean Greenleaf, and Rayne Greenleaf." Zellie's smile immediately disappears from her face, frowns, and looks at Boromir Displeasingly.  
  
"Elves. ELVES!? YOU ARE ALLOWING ELVES INTO THE KINGDOM BOROMIR! WE ARE BETTER OFF WITH THE DAMN ORCS!" Boromir puts his hands on both of Zellie's shoulders, still keeping eye contact with her.  
  
"Zellie not all elves are evil. Do not judge them all by the actions of that one elf. Trust me on this" She shakes Boromir's hands off of her shoulders, looks away from him, breaking their eye contact, and her green eyes slowly water. She nervously pulls a strand of brown hair out of her face and behind her ear.  
  
"What if they are like that one elf? Please...Boromir. I do not want to test fate, again, by getting stabbed through my stomach. Can you not just UNinvite them? It would be... " Boromir interrupts her and she turns her head towards him but not looking into his eyes because she is too ashamed to show that her eyes are watering.  
  
"I promise you, I will not allow anyone to hurt you. I will protect you." He sighs "Zellie, you really need to get over this fear of elves that you have." She doesn't move, she stay there, frozen, taking in all that Boromir is telling her.  
  
"It's going to be alright." He then walks out of the room.  
  
Later That Night...  
  
Zellie rustled in her bed, unable to sleep, seeing how her nightmares of what could happen the next day with the elves would not allow her to sleep, peacefully. She finally gives up and sighs.  
  
"ELVES! ARAGH! They should all go to hell. Boromir is such and idiot to have so much trust in them." She rises out of her bed and changes out of her nightgown and into her regular clothes. She then grabs her belt, wraps it around her hips, and places her sword on it. Walking out of the room, she keeps one hand on the hilt of the sword while the other hand casually sways, in rhythm with the movement of her feet.  
  
"What am I going to do? I do not want these elves here. What does Boromir see in them that I do not? He is too naïve, its going to get himself killed." She comments to herself as she walks briskly through the streets of Gondor.  
  
She stops walking when she hears a sudden growl from behind. Her head snaps towards the direction of the noise and unsheathes her sword. She cautiously looks around but struggles because of the darkness of the night. Without warning, she is suddenly grabbed from behind by large arms. One hand grabs her arm that has hold of the sword while the other hand covers her mouth and forces her head backwards. She looks up at who is holding her. Her eyes widen with horror when she sees that it is an orc. Both scared and surprised that this orc is traveling alone and not in a hoard, she struggles against its grip on her but soon realizes how strong orcs really are. She wants to scream but knows that it is useless with the orcs hand covering her mouth, for all that would be heard is a quiet muffle.  
  
The orc growls at her and looks at her with fury but it suddenly stops growling and lets go of Zellie, falling onto the ground face first. She quickly gets out of the way of his fall so that she is not crushed. Looking at the orc confused she wonders why it did not kill her and why it is on the ground. She soon sees two arrows in its back and realizes that she has been rescued, but by who? She looks around for her savior but gasps in horror when she sees a tall, handsome, dark-haired elf standing three meters away from her, with the Bo that he used to guide the arrows to kill the orc, lowered. He smiles towards her.  
  
"Nasty little bugger." He chuckles softly. "Are you alright? I was headed to the castle when saw you in trouble." She tries to say something but cannot. Thoughts race through her head 'Why did he save me? Is he possible? Maybe he is part human and elf? I am feeling so dizzy. He better not try and do anything sudden.' He shifts uncomfortably with her not talking to him, just standing there, staring at him, and looking a little pale in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself. I am Sean Greenleaf." He walks towards her extending his hand out for her to shake, while putting his Bo back, behind his back with the other hand. Her dizziness overcomes her when he extends his hand and she faints. Sean sighs.  
  
"The people of Gondor sure are sociable." He says sarcastically. Sean goes over to Zellie, picks her up, and carries her to the castle, not wanting her to be left on the streets until she awakens.  
  
Do you like this story? Have any ideas for it? Please review and tell me. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Your Enemies  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know. I do not own ANY characters from Lord of the Rings.  
  
A/N: I realize that the names of the characters that I made up are not a middle earth name but I like them, sorry. I did remember Faramir but I didn't know where to put him in the last chapter. Don't worry he is going to be in this chapter. I am also going to be saying how the orcs got into Gondor later in the story. Thank you goes out to my beta reader, Lindsay. :)  
  
  
When Zellie wakes up the first thing that she sees, is a bright white light. Thinking that she may be dead, she sits straight up with her eyes wide open. Her vision starts to clear up and she realizes that she is not dead, but the sight that she sees makes her wish that she was. Sean was beside the bed that she was in.  
  
"Are you well?" He asks her. Zellie nods slowly but leans away from him. Sean raises an eyebrow at her and she leans away. He opens his mouth to say something but he is suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Are you well, sister? Sean told me what happened last night and it's a good thing that he was there because if he wasn't, who knows what would have happened to you." Faramir says while he enters the room and walks up to her bed. Zellie smiles towards Faramir, relieved that someone that she knows and trusts was there. She then turns back to Sean with a rather snotty look.  
  
"You can leave now. Good bye and thank you for saving my life, I guess." Sean nods and walks out of the door. Faramir looks over at Zellie.  
  
"Zellie, treat him a little better! After all, he did save your life."  
  
"He is an elf, I can not trust him."  
  
"He saved your life and yet, you DO NOT trust him" Faramir raises an eyebrow at his sister.  
  
"Faramir, stay out of business that does not concern you." Zellie gets up out of her bed without bothering to change into clean clothes, seeing how she was wearing the same ones since the incident. She goes to walk out of the room but Faramir stops her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"You WILL thank him better then you have and you WILL get to now him better." Faramir lets go of her arm and walks out of the room before Zellie could disagree with him. Angrily, Zellie storms out of the room, accidentally running into Sean and falling flat on her butt. Sean smiles down at her and offers his hand to help her up. Zellie looks at it, and gets up ignoring his hand.  
  
Sean sighs. "I came back to see how you are doing."  
  
"Fine." She yells in his face.  
  
"We never really had much of a conversation before. How would you like to go to dinner with me?"  
  
"How about not."  
  
Sean raises an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I have a.... Uh... a... a... a headache." She smiles innocently at him.  
  
"So you are not well?" Sean asks as Zellie shakes her head and looks at the elf, hoping that he will leave.  
"Then I will stay with you" Sean smiles at her. Zellie's jaw drops in shock and looks at him, surprised by his response. She goes to walk away from him, hoping that he would take the hint but he just grabs her arm lightly and says, "Go back to bed. You are not well." Zellie's body tenses at Sean's grip on her arm.  
  
"Let go of me. NOW!" Zellie yells at him and Sean lets go.  
  
"I am sorry I did not mean to offend you."  
  
"Well you did. Now, GO AWAY!"  
  
Sean shakes his head at her. "Nay, not until you go to bed."  
  
Zellie lets out a frustrated growl but then starts to smiles slyly. "Why do you want me to go to bed so bad? I'm sorry, I do not go for elves."  
  
Sean's face quickly turns a reddish pinkish shade. "I did not mean..."  
  
Zellie turns around so that she faces the hallway and yells. "BOROMIR! FARAMIR! SEAN WANTS TO SLEEP WITH ME!"  
  
A horrified look comes over Sean's face, as though he had just seen a ghost, when he hears two sets of footsteps approaching in his direction. He knows that it is Boromir and Faramir.  
  
"Why did you say that? I did not mean it that way and you know it." He looks at her confused then finally sees through Zellie's plan. "You hate elves, don't you? Well, you are not going to get me into trouble that easily."  
  
When Boromir and Faramir turn the corner, Sean grabs Zellie's back, pulls her towards him, and kisses her, then looks over at Boromir and Faramir. Zellie looks up at Sean shocked and unable to talk. Sean looks down at Zellie and smiles.  
  
"I knew I could kiss good but I never silenced a girl because of her shock of my skill." He then lets go of her and walks down the hallway, whistling an unnamed tune. Boromir and Faramir look over at their extremely shocked sister. Trying to hold in their laughs, they turn around and walk away.  
  
A few minutes later Zellie is still standing in the same spot and sighs.  
  
'I hate to admit it, but he is a really good kisser. NO! Bad, Zellie. Sean is an elf. Elves are bad. Zellie is bad if she likes an elf. ARGH! Did I just say LIKE! Oh no.' Zellie thinks about all that has happened and her new feelings as she walks back into her room.  
  
Outside the castle, Sean, Legolas, and Rayne are walking out in Gondor, exploring the kingdom.  
  
"What puzzles me the most, is how the orcs could have gotten into the city." Legolas wonders aloud.  
  
Sean smiles proudly "With a guy like me around, why worry about orcs when I could easily kill them."  
  
Rayne rolls his eyes. "You are too confident in yourself, cousin, and it is getting rather annoying."  
  
Sean ignores Rayne's remark and continues replaying last night's kill. "I wonder why she hates elves."  
  
Legolas and Rayne raise their eyebrows towards Sean. After a long pause Legolas finally asks, "Who hates elves?"  
  
"Zellie, She hates elves for some reason."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"Who cares, it is just one human. Elves are hated by many but worshipped by more." Rayne answers, getting rather annoyed at the sudden change of conversation. Sean and Legolas get the hint and continue their conversation about the orcs.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Sean walks out of his room that he is currently staying in while he is in Gondor. What he sees outside his door surprises him. For there, standing out in the hallway all dressed up in a beautiful, elegant, white dress is none other than Zellie.  
  
He smiles at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She looks at him nervously and smiles. "Well you did say that we needed to have a conversation over dinner."  
  
He nods at her and starts to walk down the hallway. Zellie suddenly stops him. He looks at her confused and she looks up into his eyes.  
  
"I haven't thanked you properly for saving my life." He opens his mouth to say something but can not get out any words because Zellie has just kissed him. He kisses her back. Then without warning, Zellie hears footsteps approaching them, so she pushes Sean away. Boromir walks into the hallway.  
  
"Hello Sean and Zellie. Sean you are not the safest man right now, being alone with Zellie. She isn't very keen on your kind." She mouths to Sean when Boromir isn't looking, 'Meet me later. Tell no one about us.' Zellie nods to her brother and then walks away from the two. Sean stands there, somewhat, confused about what had just happened between him and Zellie.  
  
When Zellie enters her room she sees an arrow sticking out of her pillow. She raises an eyebrow and takes the arrow out. She reads the inscription in the arrow. ''Goodbye, Zellie, Princess of Gondor.' Remembering that line being told to her ten years ago by the elf that attempted to kill her, she quickly gets her sword and hurries down the hall to Sean's room, being cautious for she could be attacked at any moment.  
  
Make me a happy writer and review :)  
Please :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Love Your Enemies  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are from lord of the rings :( but at least I have Zellie, Sean and Rayne :)  
  
A/N: Sorry about this chapter being short, but don't worry, my next chapter will be the longest yet :)   
  
  
As Zellie ran down the hallway to Sean's room, she accidentally runs into a dark looking elf. When she falls on the ground, her sword slips out of her hand and the elf looks down at her.  
  
"Watch it." He growls at her as she gets up, immediately, grabbing her sword. She stands in front of the elf, cautiously.  
  
"You watch it.  
  
"I am not the one who just ran into me, and not watching where I was going." He says hinting towards her.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Very funny." She says sarcastically, forgetting about the arrow in her pillow with its threatening message to her.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be."  
  
Zellie lets out an annoyed growl.  
  
"My. My. Someone is moody."  
  
"SHUT UP, ELF!" He glares at Zellie when he hears the way that she had butchered the name of his kind, elf. "WHO are you and WHAT are you doing in Gondor!?!?" She asks him.  
  
Keeping his glare on her he says, "I am Rayne, here to assist the people of Gondor rid of the orcs that mysteriously appear. Who are YOU and what are YOU doing here!?" She recognizes his name from when Boromir was telling her earlier about his arrival. She sighs, relieved that she will not have to worry about killing this elf, yet.  
  
"Zellie. The princess of Gondor, and it is my duty to be here."  
  
Rayne rolls his eyes and smiles at her, looking as if he is about to laugh.  
  
"What do you find so amusing, RAYNE!?"  
  
He finally starts to laugh aloud and tells her, "You? A princess? That is just funny."  
  
Now it is Zellie's turn to glare at Rayne. When he finally stops laughing, he looks towards her.   
  
"Stop your glaring. I am just joking with you."  
  
Their eye contact with each other, breaks when Legolas appears beside them. Legolas smiles lightly towards Zellie and she nods back to him, immediately recognizing this elf as Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
"The guards have said that orcs have been found inside the castle and whenever the guards went to go attack them, they would mysteriously disappear. We have to be more cautious then ever now." Declares Legolas as he looks around cautiously.  
Zellie suddenly remembers about the arrow in her pillow and quickly runs down the hallway, leaving the two elves to wonder why she had left them so abruptly.  
  
When Zellie reaches Sean's room, she goes to knock on the door but it opens wide before she has a chance to knock it. Sean is standing there and smiles towards her.  
  
"You make a lot of noise when you run." He steps aside, allowing Zellie in and shuts the door when she enters. Zellie walks over to the window, in his room, and stands there, looking to see if she can see anything happening outside. She keeps her hand on the hilt of her sword while using the other hand to push the curtains away from the window.  
  
Sean walks over to her, concerned and asks, "What is the matter?"  
  
"I am being hunted down. Someone who once tried to kill me when I was younger came back, and now he is attempting to murder me again. I feel that this time, though, he will succeed." He frowns and walks over to her.  
  
"I will not allow anyone to harm you."  
  
Zellie smiles. "That is what Boromir said to me."  
  
He smiles at her, then leans towards her and kisses her with her kissing him back. After a few minutes pass, he breaks the kiss and places both of his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to keep our seeing each other a secret?"  
  
Zellie looks up at Sean and answers, "I do not want you getting killed."  
  
"How will I get killed?"  
  
"Well..." She sighs. "It is nothing to worry about, Sean... just keep us together a secret for now."  
  
Before he gets a chance to speak, Zellie kisses him again, and he was in no mood to break that kiss. Zellie soon completely forgets the troubles that plague her mind because whenever she is with Sean, she feels safe and like she knew him for her whole life. She cannot help but worry that they are rushing things in their new found relationship, but whenever she is with him, she has no doubt in her mind that he is the one for her. Sean's thoughts are of what Zellie had just said to him about him being killed, but he soon forgets when he starts getting absorbed by the kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Love Your Enemies  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own the characters from LOTR, I know in my heart I never will :( because J.R.R. Tolkien does. Oh well, can't get everything that I want. Mack owns Sean and Rayne but I own Zellie.  
  
A/N: This chapter has some romance and some action stuff in it. I will be putting some more action into it though, don't worry :) Thank you Mack, Duckies rule, Cheather, Guess who, Legolas's chick, Kate, Tina, Novlockna, aga_xris, Winterfox, starts with an H, and ends with an eather, and Lestats Savage Garden for reviewing me :)  
  
  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Zellie and Sean have been still secretly going out behind everyone's backs except for Rayne. He had caught the two kissing in Sean's room one day so all that Zellie and Sean could do, was confess the truth of them being in love with each other. Rayne kept their secret for them seeing how Sean was his cousin and he and Zellie were now friends.   
  
There were more orc sightings in the area and killings because of it. Now at a counsel, they decide what to do about this problem.  
  
Boromir sits at the end of the long table and frowns. "We are faced with a major problem here. We cannot have the orcs killing the innocent, but we cannot do anything about this, seeing how the orcs disappear as quickly as they reappear. We need a lot more help then we thought."  
  
Zellie, sitting to Boromir's right, says, "Why don't we have increased amount of patrols?"  
  
Faramir, sitting to Zellie's right, nods agreeing with his sister. Legolas sitting at the opposite end of the table comments, "We should have two of us patrolling with the guards at night and take shifts."  
  
Rayne, sitting to Legolas's right, stays seated with no emotion on his face but Sean, sitting to Rayne's right, looks over at Zellie and smiles to himself thinking about what would happen if he and Zellie were to patrol together, at night.  
  
After a moments pause Boromir speaks up again "Agreed. For tonight whom shall we choose to patrol? Rayne? Sean? Would you two want to patrol tonight?"  
  
Rayne shrugs lazily, as if saying yes. Sean hesitates and then nods. He looks at Zellie, discretely, and sighs, knowing that they would not be together that night. Zellie looks disappointed as well but shows no emotion.  
  
"Then it is settled. You start after dinner and stop in the morn." Legolas says. Everyone in the room then stand up and leave, not speaking again for a long while. Sean and Zellie, secretly, ditch the group and go to her room.  
  
Zellie shuts the door and says sadly, "Looks like you will be out all night."  
  
Sean smiles at her and walks over to her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Indeed I will, but I am not leaving yet and if I am correct dinner is not for another hour."  
  
Sean then leans in and kisses her and Zellie wraps her arms around his neck. After a few moments pass, she breaks the kiss then says "There is something about you, Sean, that makes me feel safe. I know that it is love but never in my wildest dreams would have I ever thought that I would love an elf."  
  
Sean looks deep into her green eyes then leans in to whisper something in her ear. "I love you."  
  
Zellie looks him back in the eyes and says "I love you too." Then seals her words with a deep kiss.  
  
After Dinner...  
  
Sean and Rayne go out patrolling the streets of Gondor, two arrows loaded in both of their bows. Rayne, thinking that he hears a noise, wanders off into the darker alley telling Sean to stay where he was and to patrol there.  
  
When Rayne finds out who the cause of the noise was, he smiles mischievously. Zellie was walking down the streets as well with her sword out and in her hand. Rayne looks around cautiously, making sure that Sean is no where near and then replaces the two arrows loaded on his bow for one arrow that he had kept hidden among the other arrows in his quiver. He aims the arrow towards her and tightens the string on his bow so it will glide through the air fast.  
  
Zellie stops walking and looks around, feeling a tingling in the back of her neck that meant something dangerous was about to happen.  
  
Rayne is more pleased to see that his target has stopped moving, making it easier for him to aim and kill her. Rayne releases the arrow and hits her in the leg, where he had planned to hit her.  
  
Zellie, immediately, screams, pain consuming her leg. She pulls the arrow out of her leg and looks around. When he goes to take out another arrow, Sean tackles him to the ground. Sean grabs the arrow and bow out of Rayne's hands and glares down at his cousin.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING!?!?!?" Sean yells, as he gets up from the ground, keeping his bow pressed up to his throat with his right hand holding Rayne's bow in his left.  
  
When Zellie hears Sean's voice in the alley, she runs toward him, wincing every time that she had to put pressure on her leg. When she arrives to the scene she sees Sean standing over Rayne with an arrow and a bow in his left hand and another arrow and bow in his right. Sean turns towards Zellie and looks at her, concerned.  
  
"How is your leg doing? How badly are you harmed?"  
  
When Zellie goes to answer him she looks at the arrow that he was holding in his left hand. She notices that, that arrow, is made of the same kind wood and has the same carvings in it just like the bloody arrow that had struck her a few moments ago, and the arrow that left her the threatening message on her pillow. She looks up at Sean, tears welling up in her eyes thinking that Sean does not love her and is trying to kill her. Sean and Zellie had been paying Rayne no attention, which gave him the perfect opportunity to leave, as he did so.  
  
"How could you? I trusted you and loved you! Now I find out that you were using me and were trying to kill me?"  
  
Sean looks at Zellie, confused about what she is talking about, but soon realizes that she thinks that he had tried to kill her.  
  
"Zellie, I did not try to kill you. Rayne..."  
  
Zellie shakes her head, disgusted, and backhands Sean across the left side of his face before he could finish what he was saying. "To hell with you Sean, for messing around with my head and feelings. I should not have came out here to make sure that you were safe." Zellie bites down on her bottom lip to prevent it from trembling and to help her hold back the tears that were fighting so hard to come out. She ran away from him and headed back into the castle.  
  
Sean winces at the pain that Zellie is causing him emotionally and physically. He chases after her but is stopped when Rayne, suddenly, appears out of the shadowy part of the alley. Sean growls angrily towards Rayne. He puts quickly Rayne's and arrow bow, that he had been holding in his hand, behind his back and puts two arrows on his bow, aiming it at Rayne. Rayne lifts his hands in the air for Sean to see that he bore no weapons but Sean keeps the arrow aimed towards him.  
  
"Sean, calm down. I was doing you a favor."  
  
"HOW!?!? By making Zellie hate me for something that I have not done!?!? For trying to kill her!?!?"  
  
"There is a good reason for her to be killed. Little does she know it, but she contains the power to kill one just at a mere thought of it. It may sound unbelievable but it's the truth. I cannot allow her to be able to kill like that, especially since what she did to me."  
  
"And what did she do to you?"  
  
"She killed my mother."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Zellie was lost in a forest because she wandered away from Gondor. My mother saw her and knew that trolls would be there, so she walked over to her. I was with her at the time but I was keeping an eye out for orcs. When Zellie noticed her she screamed and ran away from her. I look over at my mother's direction and saw her fall to the ground, lifeless and I know that it was Zellie. I hated that bitch ever since then." Sean keeps his bow and arrow aimed at Rayne but has a frown on his face.  
  
"It was an accident. Things happen, Rayne, that one does not want to happen, but no matter how hard you try to kill her, you will not succeed for I will protect her."  
  
A sudden growl diverts Sean's attention towards it and away from Rayne. Sean lets go of the two arrows that soon imbed themselves in the orc's neck and its eye. Sean turns back to Rayne when the orc falls to the ground motionless and notices that Rayne ran off.  
  
He runs back inside the castle. When he is inside he goes to Zellie's room and knocks on the door. There is no sign of her in her room. Sean knocks harder on the door this time and soon just opens the door himself, breaking the lock on the door.  
  
When he enters, he feels coolness of steel on his neck. He soon realizes that it is a sword and shifts his eyes, not daring to move his neck or head, to see who holds it.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU TRYING TO KILL MY SISTER!?!?" Boromir yells loudly in Sean's face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Love Your Enemies  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own the characters from LOTR, I know in my heart I never will :( because J.R.R.  
Tolkien does. Oh well, can't get everything that I want. Mack owns Sean and Rayne but I own Zellie.  
  
A/N: This chapter has A LOT of romance in it. My next chapter will have A LOT of action in it, don't worry :) Thank you Cheather and Hedlas for reviewing my last chapter :)  
  
Sean gulps nervously at the situation that he is suddenly in. All he wanted to do was talk to Zellie and sort out this mess that they are in, he never wanted to face Boromir, especially find the tip of his sword on his neck.  
  
"Boromir, I do not want to kill Zellie. Rayne tried to. I stopped him and Zellie came by when I had just took away his bow and arrow."  
  
Boromir glares at the elf, not knowing if he is telling the truth or not. "Prove to me that you are telling the truth."  
  
"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! I WOULD NOT WANT TO KILL HER! I LOVE HER!"  
  
Boromir's eyes widened when he heard Sean say that he was in love with Zellie, confused on why he would like Zellie when she had hated elves.   
  
"You love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Boromir lets his sword down slowly, but still is ready if Sean decides to attack him suddenly. "Now why would you love her?"  
  
"She is everything that I ever wanted in a woman."  
  
"Sean, she hates elves. You will not have a chance with her anyway. She is already..."  
  
Sean interrupts Boromir and says, "I still want to find Zellie and tell her the whole story about what has happened, but I am telling the truth, Boromir. Look for Rayne but you will not be able to find him for he left knowing that as soon as you found out the truth, the guards would take him away."  
  
"I will check on Rayne and see if you are telling the truth. Last I saw Zellie; she was in the garden, sitting on the pedestal crying. I do not know why she is hurt so bad by thinking that you tried to kill her but how it tore my heart in two to see her cry."  
  
Sean walks away from Boromir and goes directly to the garden. When he arrives he sees exactly what Boromir had described to him, except he also sees a bandage wrapped around her leg and covered in blood from the arrow. He walks over to her quietly, trying not to be heard, and when he reaches her he speaks softly, "Listen to me love, I do not want you to think that I wanted to kill you. It was..." He is interrupted when Zellie quickly stands up and runs away from him. He chases after her, this time not allowing ANYTHING stop him from talking to her. Sean, being the faster runner out of the two, catches up to Zellie and grabs her hand lightly and forces her to stop running. She tries to get out of his grip but finds it impossible. Zellie swings her other hand at Sean's face but he catches it with his other hand.  
  
"Love stop fighting me, I mean you no harm."  
  
Zellie finally gives up struggling and looks away from him.  
  
"I was protecting you. I saw Rayne take aim at your leg and shoot you. I thought that he was not going to hit you and just shoot the arrow near you to scare you. As soon as he did that, though, I tackled him and took away his bow and arrow, that was when you arrived, and lucky for him too. I would have put more than one arrow into his chest, but as soon as I saw the pain, that you were feeling, in your eyes, I completely forgot about him." He releases one of her hands and puts his hand on her chin, moving her head so she will face him.  
  
"I love you Zellie, and you know that. I would not want to hurt you." She looks up into his eyes and sighs.  
  
"How do I know that you are telling me the truth?"  
  
"Rayne is no longer here. He knows that he would be captured by the guards and taken away." Zellie looks up at Sean blankly and then turns away from him to walk away but cannot with Sean's grip on her hand. She tries to pull her hand away from his but he refuses to let go.  
  
"Sean, let me go. I am in no mood for this little game."  
  
Sean's grip holds onto her hand tightly, "I am not letting go love, not until I know that you believe me."  
  
"Then you will be holding on to me for a very long time."  
  
"I will not be upset over that."  
  
"Sean, let go, NOW!" Zellie glares at Sean but he looks at her calmly.  
  
"No." Holding her hand, he pulls her towards him and puts his other hand on the back of her back. "I said I would not let go until you believe me."  
  
Zellie tries to push out of his hold on her and soon gives up, knowing that she is fighting a losing battle. He pulls her closer to him and looks down at her.  
  
"You are so beautiful. Why do you torture me so by refusing to believe me? I love you Zellie. How many times do I have to say it? I do not want to lose you."  
  
Zellie lifts her head up to meet his gaze. After a few moments pass, Zellie finally speaks, "I love you too." He smiles when he hears her say this and lowers his lips onto her own, kissing her deeply. When they break Zellie mutters under her breath quietly, "But I no longer trust you." With that she turns around and walks away from him. Sean standing in the same spot, his heart just had broken by Zellie.  
  
Faramir approaches Sean from behind and asks, "So you and my sister have been going out secretly? I would not let Boromir know about you two because if he finds out, you will be killed."  
  
Sean looks at Faramir weird and asks, "How would I be killed?"  
  
Faramir frowns. "She didn't tell you?"  
  
"She didn't tell me what?"  
  
"She is engaged to Boromir's friend against her will because it will form a long lasting alliance between the two lands." Faramir turns around and walks back into the castle, leaving Sean alone, to sort out his thoughts.  
  
'Why would she do this to me? Perhaps she truly does hate elves and wants to hurt them the worst way possible, by pretending to love them when she does not. I cannot believe I fell for her trick.' Sean sat down on the pedestal, in the garden, and stared into space.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Zellie runs over to Sean's room and opens the door, not bothering to knock. She sees Sean awake, standing up and staring out the window. She walks over to him.  
  
"I had time to sort out my thoughts about what has happened. I realized that I have been harsh towards you. I do trust you. Why I said I didn't is beyond me. Sean? What is the matter?" Zellie looks over at Sean and sees that he is not acknowledging her at all. She walks up to him so that he is facing her but he looks out the window.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"You are engaged? When were you planning on telling me?"  
  
Zellie gasps in shock when she sees that Sean knows about her engagement. "I was trying to break it off. I wanted to show my brother other girls who would gladly represent Gondor and marry his friend, Tausanus."  
  
"I caught onto your plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Pretending to love me and hurt me because I am an elf. I cannot believe this. It shocks me that you are a whore."  
  
Zellie's eyes glaze over when she hears Sean call her a whore. She opens her mouth to speak but cannot get out any words. She bites down on her lip to prevent it from trembling.  
  
"Leave me alone, slut."  
  
Zellie's palm of her right hand connects with Sean's left cheek. "You bastard! I AM NOT A WHORE OR A SLUT! I AM NOT PRETENDING TO LOVE YOU! I DO LOVE YOU! NOW, I AM NOT SO SURE IF I DO OR NOT." She walks out of the room abruptly, not looking back. When she walks down the hallway she starts to cry uncontrollably and leans against the wall. Bad move. As soon as she leans against the wall, an orc grabs her and puts its hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Zellie struggles against its hold, almost succeeding in getting out but is suddenly hit hard on the head with its other hand, knocking her out. All that she sees is forever lasting darkness.  
  
How was this chapter? Anything that you would like to see happen in the next chapter? Just click the Review button and tell me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Love Your Enemies  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own the characters from LOTR, I know in my heart I never will :( because J.R.R.  
Tolkien does. Oh well, can't get everything that I want. Mack owns Sean and Rayne but I own Zellie.  
  
A/N: This chapter has ACTION in it. BWAHAHAHA. Now it gets interesting. Thank you Katherine, Lady of Legolas, happy now??? and Sanely Challenged for reviewing my last chapter :)  
  
Blackness is all that Zellie could see. She wants to get up but is stopped by the cold tight shackles on her wrists and ankles, holding her down onto the ground. Her fear starts to overcome her and starts to try and yank her ankles and wrists out of her shackles and screams for help, not thinking that she has just let her captor know that she was awake. A light, suddenly, breaks into her chamber when the door is opened and she looks over at it, seeing a dark sleek figure tower over her.  
  
"Your highness is awake? Imagine that. I guess we can start business now."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Zellie screams at him while trying to see his face through the shadow that covers it.  
  
"Your kingdom or the death of all that you have ever loved and known."  
  
"Boromir rules the kingdom and if something happens to Boromir, Faramir will then rule. Not me. So why ask?"  
  
"You are princess and I plan an early death for both Boromir and Faramir. Also you are easier to capture then them."  
  
Zellie growls at him, earning herself a boot to the face.  
  
"I will never give you the kingdom."  
  
"Then there will be deaths because of your choice." After a long silence the figure speaks again.  
  
"I will give you a day to decide, but you will stay here." He walks out and shuts the door, making the chamber dark again.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sean paces throughout the castle hallways. So deep in his thoughts, he completely misses the splatter of blood against the wall.  
  
'Why does she have to make things so frustrating. She probably does love that man. What is his name again? Oh... that's right... Tausanus.' He grits his teeth when he pronounces Tausanus's name in his head.  
  
'Maybe this is for the best. What chance do I have if she loves him and not me? Maybe she was telling me the truth. Oh god... I hope she does love me but yet I hope she was not telling the truth because of the way I have acted towards her. Why did I call her a slut and a whore in the first place? Well I have to face the facts. I am in love with Zellie and I can not stop myself. I should go and apologize.' Sean turns around quickly and races towards Zellie's room, but this time, he takes notice of the blood on the wall and stops. He frowns and examines it.  
  
'Looks like a struggle. It has to be the orcs again, but whom did they take capture of?' His eyes venture around the area until they stop at a piece of ripped cloth, dangling on the corner of the open window that was allowing the moon light in. He rushes towards it and picks it up. He recognizes it immediately.  
  
'Zellie I am so sorry.' He runs out of the hallway into his room and grabs all his weapons and rushes out of the castle, not thinking about telling Legolas of his departure of the castle.  
  
I know... I know... that was a short chapter but I am in the process of trying to get over my writers block and I had to write something to let all of my dear readers know that I have not forgotten about this story. I should be writing more soon.  
Until then, Please review :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Love Your Enemies  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: This chapter is another action one but my next chapter is gonna have romance in it.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sean ran through the forest as fast as he could, he lost track of the blood trail long ago but that would not stop him from looking for Zellie. Being so blinded by pure anger and grief he is not as cautious as an elf should be. For he did not see the five orcs that are trailing so close to him. Sean stops immediately and looks around his surroundings.  
  
'Something is not right. It is too quite here.' Then, as if on cue, the orcs advance on Sean from all directions. Sean, immediately, unsheathes his sword and stabs the orc to his right. Its wounds the orc but not enough to kill it. Sean flips out of the circle that he is entrapped in, narrowly missing the five swords aiming for his head. Sean quickly flips up again and into a tree. Sheathing his sword he pulls out his Bo and places three arrows in it. He then releases the arrows, contacting one of the orcs in the eye, killing it, and the other two arrows hit another orc in the chest.  
  
He quickly places another three arrows in his Bo and releases the arrows, connecting with three of the orcs's eyes. The all die immediately. The last orc takes out an arrow itself and places it on its Bo. Both Sean and the orc take aim at each other. Both are hit. The only difference sean is hit only in the arm while the orc falls to the ground and never gets up again.  
  
Sean jumps from the tree and lands lightly on his feet, pulling out the arrow in his arm. He inspects the orc's arrow carefully, thankful that it has not been poisoned. He breaks the arrow in half and throws it on the ground. He goes to leave when he notices something about these orcs. They are Rayne's. They have his symbol embedded into their skin.  
  
'Perhaps these are the orcs that took capture of Zellie. If so then Rayne must have her and... Oh no... he's going to kill her.' Sean quickly exits the area and races towards Rayne's domain  
  
When he arrives there it looks darker then he remembers. It no longer had that cheerful welcoming look. He croaches deeper into the bush that he is hiding in, not wanting to be caught. Orcs, everywhere. Smoke, everywhere. Zellie, nowhere. His eyes scan the area again for any sign of Zellie.  
  
'Where is she?' His question is answered by a deafening scream. His eyes quickly rest upon the small black fortress. His anger grows hearing the pain in the scream.  
  
'Rayne, if you killed or hurt her at all...I...WILL...KILL...YOU!' Thought Sean enunciating each word.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Still have a writers block. How I hate them. Any ideas on how to get rid of them? 


End file.
